Pain's heart
by Avatar Chichima Uchiha
Summary: Konan returns from a mission and see's Pain on the balcony of the Akatsuki estate. She rushes up there and stares at him. She didn't expect him to pull her into him and begin kissing her. LEMON! Warning! and one sware word cand you guess who? Plase review


(Hey everyone. BTW I did not write this, one of my friends did, but they wanted me to post it as one of my stories. Warning! Lots of LEMON. Just a warning. Fell free to review and I will pass them on. "Enjoy to all of you, KonanPain lovers.")

Pain's heart

'I am God! Yahiko.' Pain stood there looking at the rain as it fell. Every drop that hit his pierced face was filled with sorrow. He kept thinking about his life and how one day everything would be perfect. "Hmph." He could sense Konan from the rain that fell. She walked toward the base. She looked up to see Pain standing on a balcony of the Akatsuki estate, looking at the rain. She smiled a bit as she tilted her head down. She ran in and headed for the balcony. As she reached it she saw him still standing there. She slowly walked over to him. If he heard her coming he didn't show it. She stood right behind him and stared at the back of his head. She stepped in front of him to look in his eyes. He was staring up, but her presence made him look at her.

"Hey, let's go inside." She told him. She was shivering a little. He noticed her shivering and put his arm around her an held her close to him. She blushed red. She wasn't used to this side of him. Was this her Pain?

"Just a few more minutes." He told her. She cuddled closer to him, not knowing when she would get this chance again. The time ticked by and he let her go as he walked to the door. She watched him walk gracefully, eying every movement he made. He paused as he reached the door and turned around to face her.

"Are you coming?" She was lost in him, her words were frozen in time. A smile tugged on his lips and he walked over to her. He stood directly in front of her. Their chests almost touching each other. He looked down at her, considering he was taller then her. She didn't meet his eyes. She was watching as his delicate chest moved in and out. He put his hand on the side of her face and watched as her head went limp in his hand. She reached up to put her hand over his and he dropped it. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her and they headed for the door.

When they reached the door, Konan couldn't help but reach up to touch his beautiful face. He backed away, but leaned forward so she could touch him. He could not lose himself with her, or he would never be able to come back from it. They got closer and she stood on her tippy toes so she could look him directly in the eyes. He could not hold back anymore. He reached for her head and started to kiss her. Konan kissed him back with great passion. He was indeed lost in her. Just then he heard a noise and he stopped and turned around. She sighed and he turned to face her. She turned around with disappointment. He caught her just as she began to walk away and turned her to face him. He kissed her again and held her close to him. She kissed him back. He then picked her up and walked to his room.

As they reached his room, Konan looked up from his mesmerizing face to see a large note on his door. "_Tobi! If you enter this room uninvited and place magnets all over this room. I will personally see to your demise!" _It was written in large black letters. She laughed and he laughed to as he began kissing her deeply again.

He lay her gently on the bed and never stopped kissing her.

He started tearing at her clothes as she smiles under his lips. She reaches for his cloak to pull it off, never letting up for a bit on kissing him. He finally makes it through all of her clothes and is now down to her bra and underwear. Konan just pulls away from him to take off his shirt with brute force. He smiles and continues kissing her. Pain sticks his fingers down her underwear and tries to take them off. His fingers brush against her vagina and she pulls him closer to her. He unstraps her bra and takes it off, still not letting up on their deep kiss. As soon as he got her underwear far enough down her thigh, he started to finger her. She let of soft moans, which only encouraged him. He yanked her underwear off and she yanked his boxers off, leaving them naked. He rolled over on the bed so they were in the middle and he was on top looking down at her. He smiled and began stroking her. His penis driving hard into her. She let out loud moans and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"ahhh...*breaths deeply*... don't stop." She said to him. He started to stroke her again. Konan dug her nails in his back and he let out a soft moan.

He squeezed on one of her nipples, feeling it was hard as a rock and began licking it. Just as he bit it she let out a loud moan and dug her fingers harder into his back making him moan even more. He kept driving into her and kissing her. Their tongues dancing every so beautifully. He pulled his penis out of her and moved his fingers down there. He fingered her again and she grabbed his penis and began to squeeze it. He moaned and closed his eyes, but reopened them soon after. She smile at him and he leaned in to kiss her.

He took his fingers out of her feeling all of her jucies, while his penis took their place. He moved his hand so that he could play with her nipples. They were so tempting. He pinched them and she cried out, but he didn't let up.

"Ahhh! Pain!" She moved her fingers through his hair pulling him close. He started to move up and down her white body kissing every part of it. Every time he kissed a place that made her giggle, which was most of them, he made his way back to her mouth and then back again.

He kissed her mouth again and...

*Door flies open loudly* Tobi stood in the doorway silent, then pointed at Konan on the bed. "Are you trying to make a baby?" The anger that flashed through Pains face was indescribable. Konan could see a vain start to pop out of his head. Tobi, noticing his rage booked it out of the room flailing his arms and yelling, "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

Pain shot out of bed and ran after Tobi. "I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!!!"

Konan watched in surprise as she saw Pain run out of the room naked. Just as Pain left the room, Itachi came in half awake. His eyes half closed.

"What is all the noise about?" He scratched as his eyes to try and wake up, but just as he opened his eyes wide enough to see in front of him, his face went white as an albino. His eyes went completely wide as he saw Konan lying on the bed naked. He quickly booked it out of the room so fast it was a blur.

"LEADER-SAMA WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES?!?!?!?!?!" Konan heard Deidara yell from down the hall. All she heard was a loud bang sounding like someone was just thrown through the wall.

Pain returned back to his bedroom and slammed the door shut so hard you could feel the Earth shake below. Konan looked up at him and started laughing. Pain quickly stared at her and she stopped, but couldn't help herself so she began again. Seeing her laugh made him begin to as well.

A tear in her eye from laughing so hard made him come over to her and lie down next to her. She looked at him and just smiled as she said, "I can't believe you ran out of the room naked." He chuckled a bit then got up. She looked at him questioningly. He turned to her and said, "I need to take a shower..." He gave an encouraging look to her and she got up and grabbed him. She kissed his lips and he pulled her close to him.

They walked into the bathroom turning on the shower and got in.

While they were in the shower, Tobi walked in and placed magnets all inside of Pain's mattress. He looked over at the bathroom door and then gracefully walked out of the room.

Pain walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waste and Konan followed with one covering her whole body. Pain dropped his towel and Konan's heart skipped a beat. She gasped. He looked over at her and saw her staring at him. Before she knew it, he was right in front of her in all of his naked glory. He pulled at her towel and it fell to the ground. Konan's cheeks flushed a deep red and Pain smiled.

There was a knock on the door. "Leader-sama? Could you shut the fuck up! I am trying to do my rituals." Hidan was standing on the other side of the door. Pain sighed trying to hide his anger. Konan turned away and started putting her clothes on.

She finished and walk over to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He closed his eyes and before he knew it she was gone, all that was left was a boquet of flowers where she was. He sighed again and put his boxers on and went to bed.

In the middle of the night he realized he had to finish some paper work. He started to get up but couldn't. He stared at the ceiling and tried again, but failed. He began to get very angry.

"TOBI!!!!!"


End file.
